


Wake the Dead - Разбуди мертвеца

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Джон Ватсон встречает Венздей Аддамс именно в том месте, где и ожидаешь её найти - на кладбище.





	Wake the Dead - Разбуди мертвеца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wake the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663839) by [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay). 



> Работа также опубликована на фанфиксе - http://fanfics.me/fic118647  
> У фанфика есть бета - _Nimfadora_.

Джон Ватсон медленно брёл по кладбищу, пытаясь притвориться, что не знает, куда идёт, что просто вышел прогуляться. По кладбищу, ночью. _Конечно, почему нет._ Луна в небе была просто огромной — возможно, полной — и заливала своим светом пейзаж, благодаря чему кладбище легко просматривалось. Несмотря на это, Джон заметил ещё одного человека, приближающегося с другой стороны, только когда почти подошёл к могиле Шерлока. Они оказались у могилы почти одновременно.  
Она была высокой и худой, одетой в чёрное. Её длинные волосы — тоже чёрные — были заплетены в аккуратную косу, а её кожа была такой бледной, что почти сияла в свете луны. Джон подумал, что ей, наверное, лет пятнадцать-двадцать, и что если бы она улыбнулась, то стала бы очень красивой.  
Он остановился. Должен ли он дать ей минутку? Стоит ли спрашивать, кто она такая? Знала ли она Шерлока? Может быть, она просто гот, любящий бродить по кладбищам ночью, и их встреча — всего лишь случайность.  
Заговорив, она сразу же разрушила эту теорию:  
— Ты — Джон Ватсон.  
— Да, привет, — смущённо сказал Джон. Её пристальный взгляд нервировал. — Прости, мы знакомы?  
— Нет. Я видела твою фотографию в интернете. Венздей Аддамс.  
— Что?  
— Меня зовут Венздей Аддамс.  
— О. Эм, приятно познакомиться, — судя по акценту, она была американкой. Популярность Шерлока распространилась так далеко? Бывал ли он там? Её взгляд переместился на надгробье Шерлока, и она замолчала. Через секунду Джон двинулся, недовольный собой, потому что он совершенно не представлял, что происходит. Шерлок бы уже рассказал историю семьи этой девушки.  
— Прости, — сказал он ещё раз, — но можно поинтересоваться, что ты здесь делаешь? Ты фанатка Шерлока?  
 _Была_ , должно быть.  
— Не совсем, — ответила она. — Но я верю тебе. Не думаю, что он был обманщиком. И мне нужна его помощь. Для дяди, разумеется.  
Она закатила глаза.  
Джон моргнул, немного забеспокоившись:  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что он мёртв, да?  
Взгляд Венздей был таким тяжёлым, словно мог превращать в камень.  
— Конечно, знаю. Мы стоим у его могилы.  
— Тогда как...  
— Когда я была маленькой, мы играли в "разбуди мертвеца", — ответила она. Возможно, Шерлок бы всё же не смог разобраться в истории её семьи. — Позже я научилась более сложному варианту.  
Она положила руку на надгробие Шерлока. Послышался тихий гул; земля над его гробом, всё ещё достаточно рыхлая, задрожала и начала сдвигаться. Гул превратился в рёв; земля сдвинулась в стороны, и неожиданно Джон увидел гроб, который опустили сюда месяц назад. Джон вскрикнул от удивления и страха, Венздей сразу же хлопнула прохладной рукой ему по губам.  
— Тс-с, — она напряжённо посмотрела на него, и Джон замолчал под тяжестью её взгляда. — Я дам тебе шанс попрощаться после того, как поговорю с ним.  
Она убрала свою руку. Джон открыл и закрыл рот, так ничего и не сказав. Он подумал, что должен найти кого-нибудь — работников кладбища? полицию? гробовщика? — но всё, что он мог, это смотреть на фигуру перед собой, чувствуя дикую, безумную надежду от её предложения. Конечно, она безумна, но — _посмотрите, что она сделала с гробом_...  
Венздей опустилась на колени рядом с гробом. Она положила на него руку и наклонила голову. Джон услышал глубокий вдох, но почти сразу же она выдохнула и снова встала.  
— Что ж, это была бесполезная трата денег на авиабилеты, — сказала она ещё более раздражённо.  
— Что?  
— Здесь нет тела.  
Джон уставился на неё.  
— Не глупи. Конечно же, есть.  
— Сам посмотри, — Венздей махнула рукой, и крышка взлетела вверх. Джон увидел нетронутую белую шёлковую подушку, бывшую единственным обитателем гроба, и почувствовал, как кровь отливает от его лица.  
— Где он? — прошептал Джон.  
— Или его перенесли, или же никогда не хоронили, — решительно сказала Венздей. Джон пристально на неё посмотрел.  
— Тогда где?  
— А ты уверен, что он на самом деле мёртв?  
— Я уверен... — Джон задохнулся от ярости, или горя, или ещё каких-то эмоций, которым не мог дать названия. — Конечно я, чёрт побери, уверен! Я видел его смерть!  
Венздей повернулась обратно к гробу.  
— Говорят, что глаза человека — это окно в душу, так что, я полагаю, теоретически ты можешь доверять тому, что видишь _в них_. Но это не значит, что можно верить тому, что ты видишь _ими_ , — она вздохнула. — Полагаю, мне придется найти другой способ помочь дяде Фестеру.  
Она снова повернулась к Джону, который с трудом оторвал взгляд от гроба Шерлока. Нет, не гроба Шерлока, а просто гроба, зарытого в могиле с именем Шерлока на надгробии.  
Ему показалось, или в её глазах был намёк на сочувствие?  
— Я надеюсь, ты найдёшь его, доктор Ватсон, — сказала Венздей. — Мёртвого или живого.   
Она махнула рукой, и — в этот раз удивительно тихо — гроб закрылся и скользнул обратно в землю. Она вручила ему лист бумаги.  
— И когда найдёшь, позвоните мне. Я помогу заставить его объясниться в любом случае.


End file.
